Stupid Itch
by itachiuchiha30
Summary: He didn't like her, she didn't like him. But now the tension between them was it still hatred or has it developed to something else
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of it's characters.

Modern AU

"Look here, idiot. If you knew you were going to go to the bathroom eight-million times, why did you request the window seat?" Sarada Uchiha asked the blond next to her after he'd almost knocked her lunch over again trying to get back to his seat.

"Can you stop calling me that?" Boruto Uzumaki said looking in her direction and glaring.

"Can you answer my question?" she responded, un-fazed.

"Because I like the window seat," he said, like it was common knowledge.

"Well I like being able to read and eat my food without your ass in my view, obstructing my movements every ten minutes," she shot back. Truthfully, Boruto hated flying and it seemed whenever he got on a plane, his nervousness would manifest in his bladder, resulting in many trips to the restroom usually his little sister next to him would somewhat calm him down, however instead of his sweet little sister he was stuck next to the devil in human form.

"Maybe I just like pissing you off," he retorted.

"Then I guess you're a glutton for pain since you're obviously aiming to have my foot in your ass," she growled.

"Really four eyes? I'd like to see your foot reach that far." Four eyes was something he began calling her when they first met. He'd pointed out her use of spectacles, and she was instantly annoyed at being reminded of the taunts she'd recieved when she was younger. The more time spent around each other, the more they knew they wouldn't get along at all but their unbridled hatred for each other wasn't enough to deter both Inojin and Chou-Chou from inviting them on this trip.

"You are sooo asking for it!" she told him, prepared to rip his head off.

"Soooooo, how's it going?" Inojin asked, suddenly appearing behind Boruto's seat. He'd heard the beginnings of another fight between the two and was ready to step in if needed. Chou-Chou popped up behind Sarada seconds later.

Chou-Chou and Inojin recently won a contest, winning them four plane tickets to The Land of the Moon, plus hotel stay. Inojin had wanted to bring his best friend but with Shikadia in an especially bad mood lately and his mom a little too willing to tag along he was left with little options and Chou-Chou wanted to bring hers, which is how Sarada and Boruto found themselves on the same trip.

They only ended up going because Chou-Chou and Inojin all but dropped to their knees and begged.

"Are you enjoying the flight?" the blunette flight attendant asked with a pleasant smile.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying the flight?" Boruto asked, motioning to Sarada.

"Can we get him a different seat? Like on the wing?" Sarada suggested through clenched teeth.

"Come on guys! The Land of the Moon! The vacation paradise of the Elemental Nations. None of us have been there, get excited!" Inojin said playing motivator. He recoiled immediately though, as he was met with icy glares from his friends. He sunk back into his seat behind them and pulled Chou-Chou down as well.

"Maybe it wasn't a great idea convincing them to come with us. I mean, they're gonna be at each other's throats for entire trip" he whispered. Chou-Chou only shook her head.

"Would you really rather have a mopey Shikadia and Mirai who acts more like a parent than our parents do instead?" she asked. "And besides, I think they'll be okay…eventually... Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully," Inojin said, rolling his eyes.

"I think they're secretly into each other," she said, picking up a guide of their destination and absently flipping through it. Inojin snorted.

"Think about it. They fight all the time. They have insulting nicknames for each other. We always find them staring at each other…"

"Glaring," Inojin corrected.

"Either way they can't keep their eyes off each other. I think it's just a matter of time," she said.

"You've watched way too many romantic comedies."

"So have you, so you should see where I'm coming from," she told him.

"I've only seen so many because you make me!" he pointed out.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy them, Inojin." He didn't respond, he just blushed and shook his head at his girlfriend. She may have been right, but she was not getting that confession out of him.

The rest of the trip had been rather eventful, the four teenagers were politely asked to leave first class due to causing discomfort among other passengers when a loud mouthed blonde mentioned the plane crashing would do humanity a favor due to evilness living inside of the the dark, onyx eyed girl sitting next to him. When they landed and retrieved their bags, they were able to get a shuttle to their hotel right away.

"Holy Shit…" Boruto muttered, looking at the building before them.

"The photos did not do this place justice! I can't wait to see the pool," Chou-Chou exclaimed, clapping excitedly. Even Sarada, who was seconds away from slitting Boruto's throat in the ride over, was grinning.

"Okay, this was definitely worth the trouble." she said, earning a smirk from her best friend.

"Well let's stop standing outside and go in!" Inojin said once they all had their things.

When they shuffled into the lobby, Inojin went straight to the front desk to check in and pick up room keys while Chou-Chou stood in the middle of the large hall under the chandelier with Sarada and Boruto.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, looking around. When she didn't get a response, she turned looking in the direction of her friends only to find both were suddenly glaring at each other again.

"Guys?" Chou-Chou probed, raising an eyebrow.

" I hope your face gets stuck like that," Sam said to Mercedes, whose expression had turned into a scowl.

"And my would my face proportion be of any concern to you." she shot back.

"Because I happen to see it alot more than I wish I did !" he said.

"Then pluck your eyes out of your head or i'll do it for you!" she responded.

"Why, so you can steal them because yours are no good!"

Before she could respond, Chou-Chou was between them.

"That's enough!" They looked at her, mildly surprised she was even there. They hadn't been paying attention to anything outside of their quarrel, there was also the fact her shout had alerted the entire lobby.

"Can you guys just have fun for once? Please!?" Chou-Chou asked, batting her eyelashes for added effect. Boruto and Sarada looked at her, both of them in the same pose: arms crossed and shoulders squared with irritated facial expressions.

"Whatever," the two responded simultaneously. Chou-Chou smiled silently wondering if they knew how oddly in sync they were at times.

Inojin returned from the front desk of the hotel and immediately Sarada spotted a problem.

"Why are there only two keys?" Boruto asked, beating her to the punch.

"Oh…we didn't tell you?" Inojin answered suddenly nervously, looking at Chou-Chou to explain the situation.

"Well, the contest only provided enough for two rooms. I guess they assumed the trip would be for two couples," she said.

"Okay, well I'll sleep with Chou-Chou, and you can sleep with it" Mercedes said, motioning to Boruto.

"See…that'd be fine and all, but I kind of wanted to have some alone time with my girl on this trip. If that's okay…" Mike said, pulling his girlfriend close to him.

"Hold up. You expect me to sleep with that!" she exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you calling that!" Boruto yelled.

"Come on guys! Please! You can ignore each other for all we care, just please? Not to mention you owe us for spoiling our first trip in first class." Chou-Chou said locking her arm around her boyfriend's.

Boruto and Sarada glared at each other then spared a glance at their friends.

"Fine," they both said, huffing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of it's characters.

Modern AU

As the day turned to evening, Sarada finished putting the final touches on a barrier that went down the middle of the king sized bed. They had borrowed a few extra pillows from Inojin and Chou-Chou to construct their "great wall". She finished fluffing them as high as they would go before she went over to her suitcase. Boruto had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing his teeth, so she figured she had enough time to change before he came out.

Boruto wiped his mouth and set his toothbrush on the ledge under the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom only to be met with the visual of Sarada on her knees, digging around in her suitcase in her underwear. She didn't seem to notice he'd entered the room, so carefully and silently he tried retracing his steps before walking straight into an expensive looking vase alerting the female of his presence in the process.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, grabbing the first shirt available to cover her front with and standing. Her eyes were wide and she looked down, eliciting another "OH MY GOD." He looked down as well and turned red at the tent he was now pitching under his towel.

"That's not… I mean... that has nothing to do... with…well umm…well DAMMIT Sarada you're practically naked! Of course I'm going to react." She tried to pull her attention away from his washboard abs, still wet and glistening from the shower and the boner he was now sporting that clearly showed off his size. She tried to respond, but couldn't really form words something Boruto noticed.

"Wait... Are you turned on right now, too?" he asked wide-eyed, taking note of how kissable her lips looked as she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"Hell No!" Before Boruto knew what had occurred his legs had carried him over to where she now stood and pressed her against the wall with enough force to hold her down, but not too much, so she could push him off if she really wanted to. When she didn't he searched her dark eyes until his gaze traveled and landed on her luscious lips.

"Fuck it," he said, crashing his lips to hers as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Do you hear that?" Chou-Chou asked. She and Inojin had been cuddling and watching television before she heard knocking.

"Yeah…is someone at the door?" She shook her head.

"It's not coming from over there…It's almost like it's coming from behind us," she said, her eyebrows furrowing. The knocking grew quicker and Inojin muted the TV so they could hear more clearly. Before long they could make out grunting, moaning, and skin slapping skin.

"Oh my God…"

"Someone's having a good night," Inojin said, grinning. His smile faltered however when he saw his girlfriends expression. Her eyes were wide and her hand was covering her mouth. "What wrong? It's just sex Chou-Chou…I'd like to believe we're gonna do the same thing later—"

"No! That's Boruto and Sarada's room!" she said, shaking his arm to get him to realize what she had right away. When he did, his expression mirrored the one she had earlier.

"Holy shit...They're totally fucking in there!" he whispered unbelieving.

"This is too good!" Chou-Chou exclaimed, giggling.

"Wait what if it's the TV or something. It could be a very loud dirty movie…" he suggested.

"Fuck!…"

"Harder!"

Chou-Chou smirked at the confirmation. Both heard it and had been able to identify who the voices belonged to.

"You think they're gonna hide it tomorrow?" she asked.

"Definitely," he responded. "Come on, we know those two. They're the most stubborn people on the planet." She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You know this means I was right," she added.

"What?"

"On the plane this morning, I said they were secretly into each other and you didn't believe me," she said with a smug grin.

"Alright you got me on that one," he replied with a shrug.

"So…" Chou-Chou began. They were all seated around a table in the hotel's breakfast restaurant. Sarada was poking at her salad and Boruto had been looking around arbitrarily chewing on a piece of bacon. When Chou-Chou spoke, they both looked at her while Inojin did his best to suppress a laugh. "What'd you guys do last night?"

Boruto's eyes widened as he looked in Sarada's direction for help, who was suddenly fascinated with the few tomatoes that her salad contained.

"Wh-why do you ask?" he said, dropping his bacon.

"There was a lot of uh…noise," Inojin said, grinning and looking at the two of them.

"Where you guys watching porn?" Chou-Chou asked.

"What? Hell No!" Sarada exclaimed, finally joining the conversation.

"First we thought maybe you just had a movie on with a sex scene, but it went on for hours," Inojin said, folding his arms.

"Maybe it was coming from the room on your other side," Boruto offered, avoiding any eye contact.

"We considered that, but we listened in on that wall and you could clearly hear snoring and game show network. But then we listened to your side and there was nothing but thumping, moaning, and screaming." Chou-Chou also had her arms crossed.

"Pretty thin walls for a four star hotel…" Sarada muttered.

"We should get going soon, right? We're gonna be late for the tour." Boruto deflected.

Inojin and Chou-Chou stared at their friends, then each other, in amusement wordlessly agreeing to press the issue later when they couldn't escape.

"You're right, but I need one more round of pancakes " Chou-Chou said, standing.

"Me too." Inojin got up and followed her over to the buffet.

Sarada let out a sigh of relief then dropped her fork in surprise when she felt a warm hand land onto her thigh. She rolled her eyes directing her gaze at the blond next to her.

"I like this skirt," he said, pushing it up and letting his fingers graze her inner thigh under the table. She tried to steady her breathing but it was hard as she closed her eyes and briefly drifted back to the evening prior, and how the blond who annoyed the shit out of her had made her scream his name to the high heavens.

"Last night was a one-time thing Boruto," she warned. Boruto nodded, but never moved his hand. She had meant to alert him of this earlier but had found themselves ignoring each other and avoiding bringing up the topic of last night.

"Alright, who's ready to explore The Land of The Moon?" Chou-Chou asked after they'd returned and had a fresh round of pancakes. Both had polished off their plates and were ready to go, looking like excited toddlers.

"I am," Sarada said a little too quickly, standing up and stalking towards the hotel exit with quite impressive speed. Inojin and Chou-Chou exchanged a look before rising to follow her with a smirking Boruto in tow.

A tour through the city had drastically improved the quality of the trip, the unforgiving summer heat however had caused a slight change in plan. They'd made it to the beach by the hotel to spend the rest of the day there. They guys seated in beach chairs under umbrellas on purse duty while the girls were out in the water trying their hand at jet skiing.

"I really think you and Sarada should try and get along," Inojin said after sitting with his friend in silence watching Chou-Chou and Sarada ride around.

"No comment," Boruto replied, staring ahead through his sunglasses.

"It would make the trip a lot better if you guys were at least civil with each other," he pressed. Boruyo sighed and turned his head to look at him.

"I thought we were okay today," he replied.

"No, you gave each other the silent treatment and made everything awkward," Inojin amended.

"Well what do you expect? I can't stand her!" the blond said, looking back ahead to the girls. They were now getting off the jet skis and talking to the male instructors who looked like they'd been manufactured to look that good causing a feeling of self-conscious to develop within the blond Uzumaki.

"Do all the guys here look like that?" he asked causing Inojin to look up from the brochure he was reading only to receive a shrug in response.

"Don't think so," Inojin said, nodding to an overweight, sunburned man on a towel down the way from them and grinning. Boruto uncomvinced, continued to watch the girls interact with the instructors, getting more irritated by the second as Saradas' smile grew. The men suddenly picked them up bridal style, making them laugh more.

"Uh, dude? Aren't you worried?" Boruto asked, pointing to them. Inojim looked up from the brochure again and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend having fun.

"Worried about what?" he asked.

"That guy is obviously flirting with her."

"And?"

"And? He's flirting with your girlfriend!" Inojin raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"What am I supposed to be worried about? I'm right here and she knows that," he said, laughing. "There's no point in being jealous if I'm secure in my relationship. Which I am."

"But…"

"Why are you so worked up? She's not your girlfriend." Boruto didn't answer. He just glared at the guy whose face was dangerously close to Saradas'. Realization dawned on Inojin and he smirked before returning his attention back to the brochure. He figured this would be something Boruto had to figure out alone.

About fifteen minutes later, the girls came walking over and Inojin immediately pulled Chou-Chou into his lap with a big smile and kissed her before locking his fingers with hers. Sarada meanwhile sat on a towel between where the two men were seated and put on her wide-brimmed hat and a large shirt.

"So what were you looking at?" Chou-Chou asked, taking up the brochures from his grasp.

"I was thinking we could hit some museums tomorrow?"

"That sounds exciting," Sarada said sarcastically.

"Please guys it's an Art Museum." he pleaded and Chou-Chou grinned and clapped.

"Alright! Art Museum it is." she said.

"We need to do more free things. I don't have that much money to spend," Sarada interjected.

"I'll pay for you," Boruto said, taking off his sunglasses while all three looked at the blond in confusion.

"It's the least I can do," he added when he noticed the looks. Chou-Chou and Inojin's jaws dropped before they looked away, completely misreading what he meant. Sarada let out a dry laugh and stood, rolling up her towel and without a word, she was walking away towards the hotel.

"What the hell!" Chou-Chou exclaimed, glaring in his direction before chasing after Sarada.

"What? What I'd say?" he asked utterly confused. Inojin only shook his head.

"We can stop hopping around this right now. We know what you guys did last night. We're not sure why you did it, or why you continue to be dicks to each other, but it's hazardous to watch." With that, Inojin put his sunglasses back on as he, turned to look out at the water.

Boruto sank lower into his seat at a still confused and now at a loss for words.

'Is there a way to explain sleeping with someone you couldn't stand.' the young blonde thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of it's characters.

Modern AU

Lemon

When they returned to their rooms, Boruto was pretty confused as to why Sarada wasn't there. He wanted to ask Inojin and Chou-Chou who had returned where she was, but he was pretty sure they were still pissed at him for his comment earlier despite his obvious confusion. He told himself he didn't care and hopped on the bed, getting down to his boxers and turning on the television and watching tv.

An interview involving his father did somewhat raise his spirits as he watched the reporter irritate the hell out of his old man. It got to be about 12:30 when he found himself lying on his back with the TV off, staring at the door with the remote on his torso. Then he heard her knock. Remembering he had their one room key, he slowly got up and walked over, turned the handle and letting her in. She was in her towel and a large blue t-shirt that didn't belong to her. She brushed past him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. He heard the shower start before he closed the door behind him.

When she came out, fresh and in a clean hotel towel, he was back in his previous position on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Pretending like he wasn't there, she went to her suitcase to get clean clothing.

"Where were you all day?" he asked. She stopped and looked up at him to see he was still staring at the ceiling.

"Exploring the city," she said simply.

"Is that what people call it nowadays?" he asked.

"Go to hell," she told him, unfazed as she pulled out a set of clothes to wear to bed.

"Chou-Chou and Inojin were worried," he said after a few seconds.

"I'm sure they were fine since Chou-Chou knew where I went and not twenty minutes ago they texted me and I told them where I was."

"Hope you had fun then," he responded dryly. She dropped the clothing and stood, walking over to the foot of the bed and folding her arms.

"If you have a problem, why don't you spit it out, baka?" He sat up and glared at her.

"I don't have a problem."

"It sounds like you're ready to bitch about something, so why don't you just come out with it," she said. He groaned and gripped sections of his hair.

"Why did I agree to come on this trip?" he muttered.

"I don't know, I think it would have been much better without you. I'd have a bed to myself."

"Can you stop being a bitch for like five seconds?" he asked, looking up at her. Her jaw dropped.

"I'm the bitch when you spend the whole day shooting me dirty looks and then all but call me a prostitute in front of my friends!"

"When the fuck did I even mention you being a prostitute!" he yelled standing and making her step back. If possible, her jaw dropped more.

"Oh really? One moment we can't stand each other, suddenly when we sleep together and you're eager to cover my expenses, how the fuck do you think it looks?" she yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, his voice low.

"Well, how the hell do you expect...?" she said before he interrupted her.

"Well I wasn't far off! Our first day in this city and you're out flaunting your goods all over the damn beach, throwing yourself at jet ski instructors then doing god knows what until late into the night!" he shouted

"I came back at 12:30, stupid! That's early, not to mention I didn't know I was operating on a curfew. I wasn't flaunting anything! We were on a beach! I was in a swimsuit! The guy was joking arou—why am I explaining myself to you?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know! Because honestly I don't care!"

"Then get out of my business! It doesn't matter if I slept with the whole town tonight, it doesn't concern you!"

"It concerns me because I feel bad for them!"

"What the fuck does that mean?" she yelled.

"It means I feel bad that they had to spend more than a second with your ignorant, bitchy, irritating ass!" he screamed. Before she had a chance to think, her hand swiftly came into contact with his face. His head turned to the side from impact and he gawked at her.

"Did you just?.…" He stared at her incredulously and she simply glared. He stepped forward and picked her up expeditiously, taking her mouth in his before she could speak. She caved immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist and putting her hands in the back of his neck, fiddling with the hairs at the nape. He slid his tongue in with permission and moved forward, falling onto his knees on the bed and forward so he was on top of her, her legs still circling him.

"Silence," Inojin said with his ear against the wall.

"Just like that," Chou-Chou stated bewildered, furrowing her eyebrows. "Did you hear that slap though? I think their hate has reached new levels."

"New twisted levels," he said when he heard a moan. "Seriously?"

"Let's give them some privacy this time," she said, turning the TV off mute. "This kind of listening is making me feel like a voyeur."

He looks at her disbelievingly for a second like he's not sure if that's what she really said. He wasn't sure if he saw right but why did she look cute right now?

"What, are you deaf now?" Sarad said pushes him down so he's sitting on the bed and she gently palms his erection. He groans.

Boruto grimaces at the mixture of pain and pleasure before he grips her hips as she positions herself onto his erection and gently teases his mushroom tip at the opening of her tight, moist core. Being as impatient as he is, he grabs her ass and thrusts into her.

"Oh! Ya…ya…harder!"

She rides his cock as hard and fast as she can. Gripping his hair as she feels herself clenching his member, milking him, as she tries to take him all inside her. He groans, "Fuck, you're so tight."

Sarada's delirious. The feel of him balls-deep inside her, filling her with such supreme precision, fucking her, makes her high. She continues to ride him, her juices dripping down his cock.

Boruto watches her tight folds envelope everything before he thrusts harder, grabbing her ass, burying his balls into her pussy. She screams as she humps him, and he pumps into her at a quickening speed.

"Yes! Fuck! fuck! fuck! harder!"

He's quick to oblige and pulls her up off the bed. She wraps her legs around his waist and he grips her ass cheeks tightly as he guides her onto his awaiting shaft. Fucking her hard, feeling her breasts bouncing against his chest as she goes down on him.

He is stretching her to new heights. She gives a final thrust down onto his member as they both groan as she continues to jump on him as he brings them both down to the floor.

He's lying down and her knees are on either side of him as she fucks him into oblivion, rubbing her breasts together and crying out his name.

His eyes go foggy as he watches her ride him.

"God damn it" he growls out through clenched teeth as he grabs her hips and forces himself deeper.

She screams out and doesn't care if everyone can hear her. He feels so good inside her and she's so wet, she could feel her orgasm approaching.

He knows she's close so he flips them over, doggy style, and does her from behind. She screams out as he pounds into her, tight and convulsing around him. He continues to thrust his cock inside her to the hilt like a mad man. Pulling out till it's only his tip inside her and thrusting back in, balls smacking against her ass.

Her thighs are covered with their juices and her head is on the ground, hands on the floor as she screams. He smacks her ass, and she moans as he fucks her more violently, grabbing her hair and pushing her ass back against his cock, taking in all of his being.

"Bolt!" She shook as her walls fluttered around him, forcing him over the edge, his release shooting into her with powerful force. He continued pumping until he gave her every last drop of it before pulling out and rolling off of her.

They lay next to each other on their backs in silence for a few minutes like they did the night prior, not knowing what to say and not wanting to ruin it. She was the first to speak.

"There's a carnival going on."

"Huh?"

"That's where I went tonight. It was cheap, and I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel since i'd never been on one before. Then I just played games and ate a cotton candy. I met some nice guys and one of them lent me a shirt because I was cold." She wasn't sure why she was telling him this.

"Oh," he replied. He remembered seeing a Ferris wheel in the distance when they were at the beach.

"Yeah."

"At least admit you're attracted to her."

Boruto blew out a breath and shrugged. Inojin didn't appear mad at him anymore, but he kind of wished he was. They had a few more nights in The Land Of Moon left and they were at dinner. The girls went to the ladies room and Inojin had seized the opportunity to begin grilling him about Sarada.

"Fine. Sure," he said, tearing his dinner roll into little pieces. "I mean, obviously."

"So ask her out."

At that, the young Uzumaki began laughing hysterically, gaining strange or annoyed looks from other patrons. He calmed himself and looked around apologetically, then back at a confused Inojin.

"Yeah, never," he said, shaking his head and chuckling a bit.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's nuts. And she's not my type. We can't stand each other. She snores…I could go on for days, really."

"Apparently she's enough to get you to action station," Inojim muttered, sipping his water.

"That doesn't mean anything. Most girls get me hot anyway. Girls are girls, you know. Sarada just happens to be there. With a great body and smooth skin and legs that go on forever…" Boruto trailed off when he saw the two girls making their way to the table.

"What was that last part?" Inojin asked. The blond coughed and ignored him as the girls sat down across from them. Chou-Chou reached for her boyfriend's hand and smiled while Boruto continued to fiddle with his bread and stare at Sarada who could immediately tell what he was thinking.

"So Inojin, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked, tearing her attention away from the blond distraction directly opposite of her.

"You know, we've spent this whole trip sight-seeing and going all these places, that I thought tomorrow we could spend our time enjoying the hotel. Stay in, you know?" He winked at Chou-Chou and she giggled.

"Yeah, I agree. And who knows girl, maybe you'll run into some millionaire and he'll sweep you off your feet," Chou-Chou said, nudging her friend. Sarada only rolled her eyes in response.

"Please, this is a couple's hotel and i'm not interested in becoming someone's mistress."

"Yeah plus most millionaires are usually assholes anyway," Sam muttered.

"So what's your excuse?" she asked, sipping her glass of wine. He scoffed and glared at her, this being a rare moment in which he didn't have a comeback.

As dinner went on and they all ordered, the four friends talked about what they liked most about The Land of The Moon so far and how they wanted to spend their last three days there. When Chou-Chou brought up dessert, Saradas' phone vibrated. Still listening to her friend talk about her craving for cheesecake, she took her phone out of her purse and glanced at it.

`i think u should excuse urself.`

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Boruto, who was pretending to be invested in Inojin and Chou-Chou's banter before rolling her eyes and responding to his text.

`Excuse me?`

She watched him peek at his phone under the table and quickly type a response.

`i didn't forget about that asshole comment and i think you need me to teach u a lesson.`

She read the words and bit her lip, avoiding his eyes on her. She'd be lying if she said the mere thought of Boruto "teaching her a lesson" didn't cause a knot to develop within her adomen. She wanted to respond with a snarky comment, she really did. But now that she was thinking about going back upstairs with him, the thought was planted and willing her to just go.

"I'm actually pretty tired, so I'm gonna skip out on dessert," she told them, standing up.

"Oh, are you sure? They have Angel Food cake with strawberries!" Chou-Chou said, pouting and pointing to the decorative menu. "And everything we order in the hotel is on the compamy's tab, so we could just go all out!"

"Raincheck?" she asked, picking up her purse.

"Okay then. Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Sarada waved at them and left the restaurant, walking over to the elevators to go up to her room.

When she got there, she put a stopper in the door, set her purse on the dresser and kicked off her shoes. She started hastily unbuttoning her blouse until it hit her. What exactly was she doing? Before this trip, if someone told her she'd soon be anxious to get down with Boruto, she would have laughed in their faces because of her pure distaste of the blond. And now, she realized she felt the same. He still irritated the hell out of her, so why was she so eager to go to bed with him? Well that wasn't really the question because the answer was simple; he was a phenomenal fuck. But what were they? They'd never even discussed the fact that they kept fucking each other, but couldn't have a conversation that lasted two minutes. She realized the situation was a little fucked up.

She was looking in the mirror with her hands still on the buttons of her blouse when she heard the door open. She didn't even tear her eyes away when he was behind her, lapping and sucking at her neck as his large hands knocked hers out of the way to finish unbuttoning for her.

She almost surrendered, but with the small amount of willpower she had left, she pulled away and walked over to stand by the bed and get some distance between them. Oddly this didn't deter him. He pulled off his shirt and she inwardly whimpered, cursing him for making this harder.

"We need to talk," she told him. He walked over, scooped her up and tossed her onto the bed, making her elicit a squeak.

"About?" he asked, crawling on top of her.

"About…" she trailed off when he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off in one tug. "About um…oh God…" He'd gotten rid of her panties as well and was now kissing his way down her inner thighs. He'd been curious about how she tasted for a while now, and reminded himself earlier to find out tonight.

"Will you listen to me?" she asked, her tone desperate.

"I am listening." When he spoke, his lips brushed against the ones between her legs and caused her thoughts to cloud.

"We need to think about what we're…oh…fuck…" He licked her from bottom to top, and then let his tongue run laps around her clit.

"Think about what?" he asked with his lips against the ball of nerves. She moaned and gripped the bed comforter with both hands. He kept his mouth in that spot and placed a finger inside her and another when he felt a clench.

"Boruto…"

"Hmm?" he answered, well aware that the vibration of his voice would drive her up the wall. He continued pumping his fingers, holding her thigh with his free hand to keep her in place.

"I'm gonna…"

"Mmhmm." Within seconds, his mouth was coated in her cream and her hands, previously gripping the comforter, were now spread out and hovering above the bed while her mouth was in an O, emitting no sound.

Her hands dropped and she finally relaxed and let her legs go limp as he licked her clean. So much for meaningful conversation.


End file.
